Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Nemesia hybrid cultivar Innkapink.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrid and referred to by the name xe2x80x98Innkapinkxe2x80x99.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new compact Nemesia cultivars with numerous flowers, unique flower colors and fragrance.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross by the Inventors of a proprietary Nemesia hybrid selection identified as code NJ99-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Nemesia hybrid selection identified as code N98Sa5-C, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent during the summer of 1999. The cultivar Innkapink was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany during the summer of 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Nemesia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Innkapinkxe2x80x99 and distinguish xe2x80x98Innkapinkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Numerous light purple-colored flowers that are fragrant.
Plants of the new Nemesia differ primarily from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Nemesia flower earlier than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Nemesia have larger flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Nemesia are more freely flowering than plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Nemesia differ primarily from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Nemesia are more vigorous than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Nemesia have a more uniform plant habit than plants of the male parent selection.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Nemesia are more fragrant than flowers of plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Nemesia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Melanie, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Gensingen, Germany, plants of the new Nemesia differed from plants of the cultivar Melanie in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Nemesia were more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Melanie.
2. Plants of the new Nemesia had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Melanie.
3. Plants of the new Nemesia had lighter colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Melanie.